1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sun visor for vehicles having a sun visor body supported by a sun visor shaft and a sun visor center support. More particularly the present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles comprising a sun visor carrier containing an electric current distribution means over-molded with an expanded polypropylene plastic over-mold, sun visor body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle sun visors comprising a sun visor body or blade, a sun visor bent shaft, and a center support are well known and are described in numerous publications and have been in extensive use. Newer but also known are sun visors produced by over-molding a sun visor carrier with expanded polypropylene or similar materials. However, no such over-molded sun visors provide an integral electric current distribution system allowing for vanity lamps and the like mounted on or in such sun visors without the need for assembly line wiring of such vanity lamps and the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,121 issued Jan. 27, 2004 to Conforti teaches a sunscreen suitable for mounting directly onto the glass surface of a side or rear vehicle window to reduce the light transmission into the vehicle passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,616 issued Nov. 2, 1999 to Eple et al teaches a molded sun visor which does not require a separate visor covering but which provides no means of providing electrical power for items such as vanity lights mounted on or in said sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,837 issued Mar. 17, 1998 to Viertel teaches a sun visor utilizing a carrier insert with plastic over molding without the need for a fabric cover. In one embodiment a micro-switch is taught for activating and deactivating electrical power to vanity lights.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0024048 published Sep. 27, 2001 to Hobson et al teaches a clamshell type sun visor body covered with a fabric.
European Patent Application WO 93/08038 published Sep. 29, 1993 to Industrias Techno-Matic, S.A. teaches single piece hollow bodied sun visor which may have its hollow core filled with sound insulating material.